Sensation
by MadamGrandAdmiral
Summary: Manipulation: Temptation: Domination: Sensation: But who exactly possesses what?ThrawnPellaeon with a twist. AU


**Title:** Sensation

**Rating:** R for situations.

**Pairing:** Thrawn/Pellaeon

**Disclaimer**; I own the plot. Not the Characters.

Dedicated to my fellow Ysalamiri breeder, Rhi-Sparks-the best E-Sis in the world.

**Sensation**

"No, not here, not now…"

I try to fight him off, but it is useless; I do not want to refuse, and he knows it. Therefore, he has already won.

"Don't make me wait; I'll die without you…"

Such a strange expression of feeling, and yet I do not doubt that he would die without this. I too suffer in a similar way; being so close to him all through the day, and yet so far; it would be better to have the galaxy between us, that 10 centimetres and a hundred eyes of watchful crewers upon us upon the Command Deck.

I feel the cold wall behind me, and feel strong hands drag me inside of the Private Command Centre, the door irising shut behind us with a deafening noise, made all the more definite by the crashing of our entangled limbs to the cool floor.

We remain still for a few seconds, nothing but the sound of our heartbeats breaking the silence. No Rukh waiting in the shadows, no prying eyes to see what we engage in. I look back into those almost glowing eyes to see many other reasons to continue; no mercy, no respite, no promises of love and tenderness…

Its pale skin against blue as we press closer for another kiss, gloves tantalising slipping and sliding over well-kept uniforms, mussing creaseless material and line-up of rank; whatever happened to rank in this relationship. With a snarl, he seems to realise I am considering our differing status, and with a snarl, he yanks the rank bar off, flinging it out of his sight.

"I am in control; have you not learned that yet? I had expected better…"

"You chose me, do not forget that…"

He must have tasted my fear; with more manhandling I found my jacket ripped apart, exposing skin to sterilised air and his attentions. It was almost cruel; straddling me down so I could not escape, yet almost caressing his fingers along my breastbone. There was something undeniably wicked about him, something innately cunning and uncertain that even I feared it.

"You're right, I did…have you managed to figure out what drew me to you?"

In the time it took me to consider the reasons, the gloves had gone, to be replaced my sharp twisting hands, digging into my flesh and drawing blood. I cried aloud, and once more, attempted to overpower him, to regain control of the situation. It failed, and once more I was resigned to lying still, watching him, half-repulsed and half aroused by the sight of his tongue in my wounds, lapping up at the red blood that flowed so freely.

"It was your eyes-such a beautiful shade of power, such an attitude of strength and security."

Despite calm words, I was roughly turned over, my face smashed into the floor, an overly powerful hand holding the back of my head pressed firmly down. I heard the rustle of clothes, felt my own be tore away, and exhaled deeply, attempting to relax against the pain I knew he would be pinning to me in seconds to come.

I had guessed correctly; even before I felt his body heat over mine, and felt him within, I could feel the moment approaching. He had taught me; he had taught me all too well.

"I knew I had to train and instruct you, a willing pupil, innocent and naive to some of the more basic points of one's mind…"

I groaned, despite myself. His voice had that power over me; I found it more alluring and arousing than anything he did with his hands. Teeth bit into my shoulder as a punishment for breaking his pattern.

"And well you've learnt your lesson…"

I never asked him for this; there are some things even I do not want to know, parts of my personality and culture that even I find repulsive and untouchable. So why am I unable to resist it now, despite the pain?

"You can't resist, because deep down, you don't want to…" That silk cast voice whispers carefully, a peculiar contradiction to his brutal movements, the sensations of his body over mine, the end of his pleasure neigh.

"Your curiosity is what got you involved with me, it is what makes you continue this little game of ours…"

I close my eyes; his words ring true, but I do not want to focus on the reasons or the consequences, only the sensation, the sole reward of this pleasurably painful humiliation. A final jerk and it was all over. Lying carefully on top of me, I find the weight a comfort, rather than a restriction, an oddly warm feeling inside of me.

I turn over cautiously, and look at Pellaeon, who lies breathless beside me. I have a sudden yearning to be held tightly, even if it is by a human for a few moments, needing the security only he can offer.

"I did not harm you, did i?" A gentle tone of concern held sway over his voice, the cruel commanding shell now lost as he held me closely, straightening my uniform in an almost maternal way. I shook my head.

"No more than usual…Thank you." He seems far away, perhaps regretting some of the fierceness he used. Carefully nuzzling my face into his, I languidly brush my face against his, finally ending in a soft kiss. "I only trust myself to relinquish control to you."

A look in his eye, a gleam of thankfulness, and I rise, catlike to my feet, the respectful, all controlling Grand Admiral Thrawn again. I offer my hand to my Flagship captain, a smile lighting my face, and he carefully takes it, returning the gesture as we ascend to the Private Command Centre to continue.


End file.
